


Gifset: The Pearl's Secret

by Emergencytrap, UnknownMusing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Based on a fic, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: This gifset is based on "Kiss Me, Hold Me, Taste Me, Fuck Me" by UnknownMusing and VintageFloofThe first part of the Pearls in the Sand series





	Gifset: The Pearl's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts), [UnknownMusing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/gifts), [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kiss Me, Hold Me, Taste Me, Fuck Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179645) by [UnknownMusing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing), [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/pseuds/VintageFloof). 

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the gifs, i'm just the curator  
the white lace gif belongs to https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/

  
  
  
  



End file.
